


Office Space

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Men in suits who sing of sinning [4]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, sinning so hard, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: After their discussion Annas and Caiaphas explore a little something new while they're at work.





	

Annas was at work. It was an ordinary day filled with little more than completely arbitrary paperwork. Normally he would be having difficulty focusing because of how mind-numbingly boring it was. Today he was struggling to focus because of the device hidden inside him. It was something he and Caiaphas had both expressed an interest in when going over certain aspects of their relationship a couple of weeks previous. It was a sleek black plug that vibrated, activated via remote. Much to Caiaphas’ dark pleasure.

 

Most of the morning it had been kept off. However it had still proved to be an issue as every time he shifted his weight or adjusted his posture it moved. It was a distracting sensation at the best of times but sometimes it pushed against his prostate. When that happened it took all of Annas’ self control not to grind back on to it.

 

He had spent the day so far flushed, head down. He was short when speaking with others, but that was not too out of character for him. A little more subdued than normal which somewhat was.

 

Kristoff had been lurking about all morning. Suspicious, his instincts and observations telling him that something was going on. He was also a little concerned. Saul had been attempting to goad Annas the hope that he could capitalise on his current mood. 

 

Annas eventually unleashed his wrath and frustrations on him. Tearing into him with viciousness even surpassing his normal ire. Kristoff lingered outside the door to the office, eavesdropping with utter glee. He hated Saul.

 

Annas tried to calm himself down. He was standing, simmering with rage having stood up to really give Saul a piece of his mind. It had been a long time coming but the lack of composure was unbecoming. However as the sound of Saul’s footsteps began to fade the vibration was switched on. Suddenly he was bent over his desk, bracing his weight on his hands at the unexpected pleasure.

 

Caiaphas stalked over, calm and collected, voice deep and smooth.

 

“Are you quite alright Annas? I won’t say that Saul didn’t deserve it but that outburst was a little unlike you.” He inquired innocently, despite the fact he was the one with his hand on the remote. He tipped Annas’ chin up with one long slender finger and smiled down at him. “You’re looking a little flushed. Perhaps you should sit down?”

 

Annas shook his head, biting back a sarcastic comment as that was not the purpose of all this. “I’m fine.”

 

Caiaphas dropped his voice low. “Sit. Down.” This time it was a command, not a question. 

 

Annas, who was starting to sweat, swallowed thickly and slowly sat down, keeping eye contact with Caiaphas. He whimpered a little at how much more intense the vibrations felt now there was pressure on the plug.

 

“Good. Very good.” Caiaphas softly praised him, then stalked around the desk to adjust Annas’ posture. “You can’t sit slumped over like that, you’ll get a bad back. You need to sit up straight.”

 

The shift of positioning and Caiaphas pushing down gently on Annas’ shoulders caused the plug to rub against Annas’ prostate. He let out a shaky, quiet moan as he tried so hard to stay still.

 

Caiaphas smiled down at him and stoked his hair. “So good for me Chanan, but you must stay quiet or the other’s will wonder what’s wrong.”

 

He went back to his own desk. Once he was sat down and had gone back to typing he switched the plug off. Annas tried not to be obvious in how much relief he felt even as his frustration went up a notch.

 

He was now achingly hard but he knew better than to touch himself as much as he wanted to. The soft deep tones of Caiaphas asked him if he’d had the new legislature from Rome through yet. Annas typed with shaking hands but obediently checked their inbox and responded with a no. 

 

Throughout the rest of the morning Caiaphas occasionally turned the plug on again. Although only for a few minutes at a time. Every attempt of Annas to grind back on it to get some relief was met with an admonishment, as was every time he lets a tiny moan escape. Whenever he was able to stay still and silent he was praised and Caiaphas gifted him with a soft smile.

 

The repetition was kept at irregular intervals. Between the silence of his obedience, the repetitive nature of his work task, the low timbre of Caiaphas voice, and the constant low thrum of pleasure Annas felt his mind beginning to haze. It calmed him, his thoughts narrowed, focused on every sensation his body felt. No world existed outside of the tasks in front of him and the orders Caiaphas gave him. He felt contented, floating almost. Serenity flowed down his spine and into every muscle, his head spun a little but it was a pleasant feeling.

 

Caiaphas watched him closely. He noted the dilated pupils and slowed breathing, the relaxed shoulders and complete obedience. He smiled and called Annas over.

 

Annas looked up a little dazed and wandered over. Caiaphas ran his fingers through Annas’ hair. “Good Annas. So good for me.”

 

Annas sighed happily in response.

 

Seeing Annas like this was beautiful to Caiaphas. His whole being was relaxed for once. Accepting of what it was feeling, not questioning, not overthinking. Caiaphas thumbed the remote on again and watched as Annas’ body jerked a little and he shuddered. His eyes slid shut in concentration. Trying hard to stay silent even though his mouth had dropped open as if he were moaning. 

 

Caiaphas felt a dark possessiveness stirring within him. “Annas. On your knees.”

 

Annas looked up at him for a moment before folding gracefully to the floor, panting as the device works within him. Caiaphas sat down in his chair and quickly unbuttoned his trousers, freeing himself. He stroked himself a little at the sight of his lover kneeling before him.

 

This whole thing was affecting him even more than he had imagined. Caiaphas crooked a finger, beckoning Annas closer and threaded a hand into Annas’ hair once he was within reach. He rubbed the tip of his cock over his lips. He was teasing himself as much as Annas at this point.

 

“Suck.” He ordered, tone level, words clipped and concise. Annas eagerly complied.

 

He took as much of Caiaphas in as he could and kept a hand wrapped around the base of his cock to stroke what he couldn’t reach. Caiaphas scratched his short nails over Annas’ scalp and guided him to start bobbing his head a little. 

 

Annas loved the feeling of the slow slide of Caiaphas against his lips, in and out of his mouth. He had to focus hard to keep from moaning. Slowly he worked himself up to take more and more of Caiaphas as they went on. All the while Caiaphas kept the vibration on and slowly turned it up.

 

Caiaphas’ composure broke just a little in the moment Annas took in nearly all of him. He held Annas’ head steady by his hair and let himself thrust in earnest for a while, fucking his lovers’ face.

 

It was exquisite. Each spike of pleasure surging through him as he thrust in and out of the slick, wet heat of Annas’ mouth. The thought crossed his mind that he could just give in. Ruin himself with his lovers mouth and paint Annas’ face with his come. 

 

He would look so wrecked afterward and it would be so good. Perhaps another time. Right now he wanted Annas undone with pleasure beneath him. Caiaphas forced himself to pull back, letting go of Annas’ hair. 

 

“Get up.” He near purred, voice dark and full of promise.

 

Annas stood, obediently, and waited for whatever was to come next. Caiaphas wasted no time in undoing his lover’s trousers. He pulled them down, swiftly turned Annas around and with firm hands bent him over the desk.

  
  


He increased the vibration on the plug to full, ran a hand down Annas’ bent spine teasingly as he shuddered beneath him. Then, with slender fingers, he ground the plug against his lover’s prostate. 

 

Annas spasmed and bit down on his fist to keep quiet for Caiaphas. It was too much, too good. It took every ounce of concentration he had left not to cry out from the sheer intensity of it. It wouldn’t take long if Caiaphas kept that up. It would be embarrassingly short in fact but he couldn’t care, wasn’t capable of it right now.

 

Annas rolled his hips back against the plug, a near constant motion. His breath hitching a little with every inhale. Caiaphas murmured soothing words but they were distant. Annas was floating. Lost in pleasure and released from thought and responsibility. Completely in Caiaphas hands. Every sensation a spike of focus, of consciousness, that just drove him under deeper. Each whispered word of praise from Caiaphas keeping him lulled.

 

Eventually, just as Annas was beginning to teeter right on the edge, Caiaphas turns the plug off and eased it out gently. He coated himself with the lube he’d hidden in his desk drawer when they came in that morning. Tentatively he tested how open Annas was with two fingers. They sunk in without resistance. Judging Annas to be fine he lined himself up and sank into him with a groan. 

 

Annas spread his legs a little wider to take Caiaphas more easily, breath coming in pants as he savored being filled properly.  _ Finally _ . Caiaphas stayed still for a moment making his lover twitch and writhe, desperate, before he began to thrust into him. Quick and hard. 

 

He’d been on edge all day too. Teasing Annas. Watching him slip further and further into subspace from a far, caused by the control Caiaphas wielded. It was intoxicating. Having this power over Annas’, knowing he enjoyed it. Knowing that the state he was currently in was because of Caiaphas. Knowing the only one to drive Annas to this point would be Caiaphas.

 

He was a little more vicious with Annas than normal. His hips were going to have bruises from Caiaphas’ fingers digging into them and it could not be comfortable to be bent over at that angle for long. If it wasn’t Annas didn’t seem to care. Lost to pleasure and free of thought, fully given over to Caiaphas in pure submission. 

 

He wasn’t going to be able to last long, not with Annas so desperate for him. Not with how long they’d both drawn this out. Annas gripped the desk with his hands to give him more leverage, thrusting back against Caiaphas and driving him a little deeper. Caiaphas reached a hand around to stroke his lover along with his thrusts. It was too much at once for Annas and tipped him over the edge. He was flying. Mind blanked white from pleasure.

 

As Annas spasmed around him Caiaphas came too with a few short sharp thrusts. Shuddering in pleasure. He slumped over his lover for a moment to catch his breath. Then, he pushed himself up and pulled out before working the plug back into Annas red and open hole. Keeping him full. Caiaphas righted his clothes and eased annas up off the desk. He dressed him slowly and gently. Then sat back in his chair, pulling Annas up into his lap.

 

Annas at that moment was floating and passive, still running on feeling without thought but he would spiral back down soon. Caiaphas would be there to catch him when he did. Until then he was not going to be not be capable of full responses so Caiaphas stroked his hair and pulled a bottle of water from his desk drawer, holding it to Annas lips to let him drink. 

 

He picked up the phone and made what he considered to be an important call.

 

“Yes, Kristoff? Kristoff, Annas and I are far too busy to take a proper lunch break today, you know how it is. I’m sure you’re aware Annas hasn’t been in the best of moods today and I’m sure you can imagine that this hasn’t exactly done wonders for that.” He smirked, nails scratching gently over Annas’ scalp as he spun some pretty lies for Kristoff.

 

“Could you bring us up something to eat, please.” Not so much a question as an order. “Bite sized things or finger foods, and some tea.” He listened to Kristoff agreeing amicably on the other end of the line. For once he wasn’t protesting. He must have caught the tail end of Annas’ row with Saul earlier, something Caiaphas was grateful for.  He sat back with his arms around Annas. Content to wait until Kristoff arrived with food.

  
  
Down the hall, and not too far from the office door, Kristoff headed off to get lunch for his bosses. He looked a little flushed. His two superiors had been very quiet but the little slip in Annas’ composure after Saul left had let him hear more than enough. He left with a head full of ideas to run by Pilate the next time they saw each other. 


End file.
